User blog:Arvin30p/Mini story ~ Random Shenanigans II.
Author's note: Due to my hate for fishing, I decided to write something for fun. Somehow, RNG loves to screw me over and over again. The Fising game... or so we say.... A certain day at the Admiral's Office. Hiro: Kumano, Was there a letter sent to the office today? Kumano: Yes Hiro-sama, A letter arrived from the higher ups today pertaining to the next small scale campaign in an unknown territory. Well, it's a notification letter that we should prepare in the next few weeks. Hiro: In a few weeks huh? I guess after I haul certain number of fishes, I should stop collecting fishes after that. Kumano: But they said if you had 30 fishes, you can get a type 4 Sonar which happens to be rare and still under testing. Hiro: A good Sonar... I think It can make fishing easier. Kumano: SONAR for fishing? Hiro: Well, you can call it echo-location of the school of fishes, So I think Using Sonar is beneficial to us. Kumano: Really? Hiro: But the problem is that we are forced to go through Maelstroms or A battle with a Battleship, So I think It's costly. Especially if the sorties doesn't bear fruit. Kumano: I see. So how's our resources? Hiro: Well, Our resources are kinda bad. And To make it worse, My LSC attempts bear fruit to extra expenditures. Looks like our Exped team will chew me out if they ever got wind of this disappointment. Kumano: Well, I am kinda mad too to be honest. But since you are doing this for our sakes, I guess It's understandable to some point. Hiro-sama, Are you sure that you'll continue fishing and all? Hiro: Even I don't know what is the answer to that. The fishes treat is a great bait, and I get decent EXP, But It doesn't help with the levelling Scheme I am planning in the get go. Kumano: So your are saying that the higher ups decided to screw with us in order not to regain our resources back. Hiro: Kinda. But I guess they are indeed well known for screwing with the Admirals who are stockpiling. SOme of them are not really doing the fishing job though. But they are fishing for Isokaze. Kumano: Isokaze? You mean the one you want to get from the campaigns? Hiro: Yeah. I did go there to see if I can catch one for lulz. But I guess I am not yet worthy. Kumano: Worthy? I guess she is just that elusive for you. Asides, you yourself are not lucky with ship drops. Hiro: Yeah, It kinda hurts to be like that. Kumano: But, in the end... You make use on what you had on hand and make the best decisions based on those limited options you have. Plus, You can make the infamous Air Defense princess bow to her knees three times. So I guess it's an achievement itself. Hiro: Yeah. Thanks Kumano. Kumano: You're welcome. Hiro-sama, would you like some tea? Hiro: With Pleasure. I am kinda looking forward to it. Kumano: Yeah! Hiro: Kumano, would you like to go out with me this weekend? I haven't invited anybody yet and If you say yes, I think I would try to invite anyone else. Kumano: really? (With this I can escape Sazanami's surveillance and I can avoid the inquisition from the rest. I think It's a great opportunity to score big from him and win this race.) I will gladly take this offer. Hiro: '''Okay. Now then, Shall we take a break for now? I am kinda sleepy. Can I sleep in your lap today. '''Kumano: With pleasure. And The Admiral slept until the afternoon comes. Fishing grounds. In 3-3. (where the chances of getting fishes is slightly higher, but still not that high) Jun'you: '''Man, I never though that the Admiral advise us to go her and fish for some saury or mackerel or whatever fish it was. '''Italia: It is Mackerel that he seeks. Roma: Italia nee-san, It seems that the opponents this time is as strong as an elite. Italia: Elites... I guess we are still fine. Zuikaku: Guys, we are in the area now. Let's get ourselves ready. Others: Okay. Shoukaku: Okay, escort-chans. Ler's win. Others: escort-chans, huh. I am sure she is just forgetful as always. Zuikaku: Shoukaku-Nee, why did you forgot my name too? Shoukaku: Ah, Sorry about that esc...es...Zuikaku. Zuikaku: !!!(not even close!)her anger in check Jun'you: (man, I wish they would just punch each other out. Oh, I am running out of sake already... Better ask Admiral for a better replacement.) Roma: (I can't under why the older sister always forgets her younger sister's name...) Italia: ...(I don't know how to react to this.) And the sibling fight stopped after they reach the boss node. ''Fishing grounds 2 (sister talks) ''still in 3-3. Kiso: Ooi nee-sama, Do you think our Sonars can really detect fishes? Ooi: Kiso-chan, even I don't know if it's true or not. But rest assured, Kitakami-san said to me that Sonar are used in modern day fishing. Kiso: I kinda doubt about that source of yours. Oh well, Let's get going. Zuikaku-san, What is your opinion on this matters? Zuikaku: Well, if the Admiral really wants to score some fish in this area, I guess It's true then. But, I wonder If Shoukaku-nee can withstand the beating from elites. Kiso: I kinda understand that. I also worried about Ooi nee-sama being shot by the Heavy cruisers and the Battleships since we are kinda frail in defense. We kinda wished that our Battleship representatives can handle the rest of trouble for us. Zuikaku: Rather than that, I wish Shoukaku-nee can remember at least my name. Kiso: ... I am kinda lost for words there. Zuikaku: Well, if you are treated like a stone or some sort of a inanimate object by your sister... Would you still be worried about them? Kiso: (remembers Ooi's pursuit for Kitakami) Well, I guess I can understand that. Afterall, there's someone who treats us like air. Zuikaku: Sighs* Kiso: Sigh* Roma: Nee-sama, It seems that they sigh at their own problems. Italia: Well, I guess having a troublesome sister is never easy. Say Roma-chan, Am I troublesome to you? Roma: Of course no! You are well respected in our motherland and Your power is still unparalled in our motherland. Italia: I see. By the way Roma-chan, How are you and the Admiral faring this time around. Did he called your name already? Roma: I... there's no way he will reach out to me. Asides, he is too busy training everyone else. I am fine if he disregard me for this time. Italia: Oh! How nice of my little sister. But let me tell you soemthing about him. He is surely not a bad person and he did managed to rescue you from the clutches of a strong boss. Be thankful, be forceful and be assertive of your feelings for him. From what I have heard and based on the articles Aoba-san has been writing all this time about the Admiral it seems that there are many competitors to his heart. Roma: Uuuu... you don't have to be so blunt nee-sama. Libeccio did said that most of the one who like him were Dattleships, Heavy Cruisers and Destroyers. Libeccio also said that Sazanami and Samidare are guarding him closely... Hah, I kinda want to give up. Italia: Roma-chan... You see that he is looking at all of us equally. But, No one said that you can elevate yourself just to be more noticable, Roma... Have faith. Believe in yourself. Musashi-san said that you might have a chance in winning too. Roma: Really? Italia: Well to be exact, she said that you had around 15% chance. Well, It is still low though. Roma: Well, 15% or 15000% doesn't matter. The end justifies the means right? Italia: Yes Roma-chan, I hope our slightly dense Admiral sees you charm...Oh! We managed to reach ahead of everyone. Roma: Nee-sama, Is it fine for me to fall for him? Italia: Well, It's your decision... If you think you can win this fight, Then go for it. I'll support you this time around and will not leave you behind. Roma: That's good to hear. And they proceed towards their destination... '' Fishing grounds 3 (Maikaze and Mackerel) ''Still at 3-3. The fleet fight the opposing fleet and managed to score a win. Kiso: Looks like we got some fish! Ooi: Well, I guess it's fine for him. Roma: Wait, I got one more here. It's a ship-drop. Italia: hmm, It's still a card though. But I can't seem to read her name. Zuikaku: I'll take it. Lets take her to the factory and have her reawakened. Italia: Okay. Shoukaku: Now then, let's go towards our next destination. later then they managed to reach the boss and they defeated it. Fishing grounds (breaking sweats) Hiro: ... (looks at the reports from the internet) Kumano: Hiro-sama? Hiro: .... (looks at Kumano) Kumano: What's the problem? Hiro: Kumano, do you want to go fishing? Kumano: Well, if I go with you, then I'm game. Hiro: Looks like I don't need to go... By the way, I am quitting this fishing gimmick of the people who just made this for fun! Screw this mini event!!!!! Kumano: EEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Hiro: Well, I realized that they are really just messing up with the resource gathering scheme of mine and I can't level up my Heavy cruisers becauuse those people wanted to waste my resources on a ship that I want to catch and still desperate to catch. Kumano, I am so quitting this crazy gimmick of theirs! Kumano: EEEEHHHHHHHH! Hiro: Well, nevermind my constant rants... Thank you for listening to me... Even though I think you are just forced to listen to me. You can just walk out of the room. Kumano: Hiro-sama, I know you are just a bit frustrated because You can't get Isokaze-chan from the said little chance to meet her as a drop. But, I think It's enough that you learned from this experience of yours. Say, Are you still going to pursue in getting her despite the slim chances you have? Hiro: Honestly, I rather prefer getting her in the most celebrated time of the year. Asides, Now is not the time for me to get down over something this stupid. Kumano, Call on those people that is needed for the grinding sessions. We'll get them running over salt water. Kumano: Okay! And the Admiral resumes in the power levelling with a tinge of looking back on the fishing spots. He claimed that he will not send fleets there... but he sends a fleet or two from time to time. Admiral and the blond destroyer 1. Hiro: ... Kiso: So I introduce your newest addition to the fleet. She told me that her name was Maikaze. Hiro: Say, why is she a card? Didn't the guys from the factory said that they'll summon her now? Kiso: It's because the folks in the factory told me to bring you over just in case there's an accident. Hiro: Hey! Kiso: They said that if you are there the chances that a soul goes on a rampage reduces. Hiro: I doubt about that... Kiso: Admiral, Please write something in the card just in case you don't wasnt to do anything at all. Hiro: Okay... (scribbled something in the card) I hope that I can get along with you. Kiso: Is that it!? Hiro: I don't want to do something that can send half of my body in a wooden container called a coffin. Kiso: You are right at some point. But let me tell you that she'll stick to you despite whatever happens. Hiro: Well, I am ready for that. But I wish she could lessen that skinship in order for me to keep my sanity alive. Kiso: Well Admiral, Good luck on that! I heard that a heavy cruiser likes you now, and a Light Carrier. Is that true? Hiro: Well Kiso, Are you somehow not just Aoba in disguise... If you said so, I'll cut that disguise of yours in two. Kiso: Admiral, I am not Aoba. I am scared of hearing her name believing that she can get any info on me for as long she wants it! Hiro: Well, you are just as persistent as her. I have heard the rumours but, I can't confirm it for now. I am too busy dealing with the crazy ideas the HQ brings. Kiso: okay. Wait why was the card shining? Hiro: Oh... Maikaze appears out of the card and started dancing ballet. Hiro: ... Kiso: ... Hiro: Kiso, I thought only the fairies can do this, but why did she gets out of the card? Kiso: I don't know. Are you perhaps... A fairy? Hiro: Screw it! Oh well, Let's go watch her performance. Kiso: I am enticed by that dance. Can I learn that? Hiro: I don't know, I know no one who can teach you ballet. Kiso: You've got one now. Hiro: Whatever. And the two watched Maikaze dance for hours until they decided to talk to her. Admiral and the blond destroyer 2. Kiso and Hiro finally talked to the dancing Maikaze. Hiro: Maikaze, can you please settle down and talk to us for a while. I am kinda waiting for the moment you settle down and my companion here is making noises I can't understand if it's human or not. Maikaze: oh! Sorry abotu that... Say, Are you the Admiral? Hiro: Well, I am the admiral here. Say, why are you dancing? Maikaze: Well, When I stepped out of this world... I kinda got the urge to dance. Kiso: Hey! Listen here kiddo, We are frigging waiting for hours until you finish the dance, but each time you end one. A new dance number starts. I am getting scrappy here. Hiro: Well, well. It's not that good that you are that scrappy. But Kiso, Are you still going to let her teach you to dance? Kiso: well, I wish I can learn those moves so that I can impress my sisters. Hiro: How about doing it just to look like a girl? Kiso: Impossible...Well, I am doing this to please nee-samas and this special person... wait, why am I telling this stupid tale of mine? Hiro: Well, you said it yourself. I am not liable to that. Unless, I have some sort of truth serum effect. Kiso: ... Maikaze: Ummm.... Admiral, Am I going to teach someone to dance? Hiro: Well, Kiso here wants to dance... Me... Well, I'll pass. I guess this amounts to how much I don't want to dance. Maikaze. Uuuu. I wish you have spare time for you to watch me dance. I mean it Admiral. I want you to see me dance. Hiro: Well, I'll see about that. How about once a week? Maikaze: Everyday! no more room for negotiations! Hiro: ... Maikaze: It's a yes! Right? Hiro: Ah, I can't argue agains someone I just met today. I hope I can still walk after saying yes to that proposition of yours. Maikaze: ? Kiso: (whispers to Maikaze's ear) You see, this young man is quite a lady killer. He has girls lined up for him and he already made a vow with each of them. Maikaze: I see... Well then, You can just add me there. I am quite eligible young lady too. Hiro: ! (crap! Sazanami is somewhere near this area.) Kiso: ! Hiro: I better run now. Kiso, entertain her for now. I got an urgent business as we speak. Kiso: ? Sazanami: (faraway voice) Master, Who is this new face that is trying to win your heart? Hiro: I've gotta go! Kiso: Well, goodluck... Maikaze: ? And the Admiral Run like mad until he was caught by Sazanami. Maikaze's tease. The Admiral ran at full speed avoiding the wrath of Sazanami... Meanwhile Kiso and Maikaze are left to talk things a bit. Kiso: Say, are you just teasing the Admiral? Maikaze: Well, I kinda like him too. He is confident and he is also a great man based on his interactions with you. Say, Do you like him too? Kiso: (caught off guard)... Wha!? Who likes that idiot of an Admiral like him? Maikaze: Well... I do. But say, Are you a bit too defensive on that matter? You really like him too. You are just too shy to admit that. Kiso: Shut up! I never said that I like him! Maikaze: Okay. If you say so. Say, who was the girl who chased him? Kiso: That is Sazanami. The Admiral's Left hand. She is our strict leader. She handles the internal affairs. Maikaze: I see. Was the right hand occupied? Kiso: Yeah, She is Samidare. I wouldn't do any if I were you. She is scary in every sense possible. Maikaze: Oh, But how? Kiso: Even I can't describe it. It feels like she has something hidden in that smile of hers. Maikaze: I don't know about that. I can smile too like this. (flashes her smile.) Kiso: well, I kinda reminded of Shiranui's smile... so creepy. Maikaze: I see. So she's been here too? Kiso: well... She retired a long time ago. But she never regretted it. Maikaze: I see. So am I going to be like that too? Kiso: Well, It's on Admiral's discretion. But, I think he likes you. (lol) Maikaze: well, I don't know about that. You might be lying and all. Kiso: You got me there. Well, you just have to wait and see. Maikaze: Okay. And the two just talked all day long. Fish and Akagi Meanwhile, in the kitchen... Akagi: (drooling) So, is this the famous fish that everyone was talking about? I am quite sure we might have haul more. Kaga-san! Bring me a net! Kaga: Yes, Akagi-san! Kaga runs towards the storage room to get a large net... Akagi: here~ fishy, fishy~ Be a good fish for me... I'll cook you right now! Akagi tries to cut the fish in half but was stopped by Hiei. Hiei: Hieeee! Stop Right there Akagi-san! Akagi: Hiei-san, stand back! I don't want to fight you! Hiei: Akagi-san, Back down... There's no one who can defeat me in this battle... Akagi: Really? Say Hiei-san, Do you know what's the Admiral's true name? Hiei: Now that you think about it... I haven't. They said that once you know his name... You'll become a special existence in this base... Akagi: Care to know what is his real name? I've got reliable sources too. Hiei: (she might be baiting me with wrong info.) But first, Hand me over that fish there! Akagi: Okay. (gives the fish to Hiei. then she whisper something in Hiei's ear) His name is H-I-R... Kaga enters the kitchen. Kaga: Akagi-san! here's the net! Akagi: Oh My! Kaga-san! Thank you! Now let's go! Akagi and Kaga left the Kitchen and Hiei was dumbfounded about the discovery she just heard. Hiei: H...I...R...!!! HIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hiei didn't got the Admiral's real name. Jun'you Kai ni After the Admiral quit fishing for lulz, He proceed in levelling his Heavy Cruisers and Light Carriers and finally he had hit Jun'you's Kai Ni levels. Hiro: Jun'you. Prepare yourself. Jun'you: Yes! Finally, I can now be a proud drunkard! Hiro: Hey! You still have to work too. Jun'you: Yes Admiral. Say, Am I getting that 2nd remodel now... Right? Hiro: Yes. It the result of my rigorous training made for carriers. Say, Are you satisfied? Jun'you: Well, As long as I can drink sake, then it's fine. Hiro: Then It's good in a sense. Why not just go to Houshou-san's Place and just drink all you want there? Jun'you: Man, Houshou-san sure is very considerate of us. By the way, I ordered a class S sake. It's written on your name. so please pay it for me for this celebration. Hiro: ..., Jun'you, Are you gonna kill me? Jun'you: Why? Hiro: I can feel Sazanami's Death stare already. She thought that I misappropriated the resources again. Say, You can go to the factory. I'll deal with her. Oh, Please be careful on the way back. I'll say it that you purchased sake without her authorization and... By the way, No sake for you for this week. If you brake it, I'll make it a month-long punishment. Jun'you: Waah! Anything but alcohol ban!... Hiro: I gotta go! Congrats on second remodel but you made my work too much to handle. The Admiral left and Jun'you went to the Factory to start her second remodel. Small updates on the base. Hiro: After Jun'you... Haguro is next. Crap, I am so busy and the expenditures are rising. Sazanami: Master, even though I am well aware that you have been levelling ships as of late. Say, How's our resources? Hiro: We are still fine. By the way, How was the audit. Jun'you was able to order something otside of this base. Sazanami: Well, I am kinda mad at her. But since she did mentioned that she only used your name as a point of contact and she was paying for it. I let it pass. So Master, you can live another day because of this. Hiro: Thank Goodness. I thought I was going to run again. Sazanami: Well, that is that. So How was Haguro-san? Hiro: Well, She reached her Levels needed for second remodel and It was kinda splendid, But I am scared that there will be more people catching me off guard. Sazanami: Master, that's our job to make sure additional competitors can't enter anymore. Say, How about you don't level them at all? Hiro: That would be impossible. By the way, I didn't see Yuudachi anywhere? where was she? Sazanami: Akashi-san said a while ago that she also had her Second Remodel. Hiro: Oh. So she made it too? Sazanami: Yes she made it into her second remodel. Now, since the remodel was made and the replacement is somehow far from here... what will you do Master? Hiro: Well, Shigure will be a bit tricky to level. But It might take time, so for the meanwhile. i'll level Kawakaze and get that gun after she undergoes remodelling. Sazanami: I see. So, Will she be forced to retire? Hiro: I don't know for now. The Situation is that I might need her in the next campaign. Shiratsuyu-class Destroyers are great destroyers with great stats. I can keep her along with Maikaze. Sazanami, why is your face a bit redder than usual. Are you mad? Sazanami: I'm not that mad. But considering that you'll keep Maikaze over the Big boobed Urakaze or Hamakaze.Master, are you a lolicon? Hiro: Sazanami, as a matter of fact... It's a big no! By the way, I am kinda expecting that question from you anyways. Don't worry. I am doing this just to say I am not someone who is into big breast. Sazanami: Liar. You are just a lolicon. I knew it. Hiro: ... Sazanami: ? Hiro: You know. Who decides to stay and go lies within my decision. I might have been picking people left and right and my selection of people is not really for the best performance... I kinda wanted others to see the world as I had seen... Sure they all deserved a bit of light. But there are some of them that always sees the light of the dawn. while some are just locked or loses their chances to be with that moment. I kinda Regret not having Akebono here to complete your group. Well, I did pay for that. By the way. If you did ask why you did stay here instead of being there in the exped team? Well, I am reluctant to send you there. I'll miss you if you are not here. Sazanami: Stupid Master, why do you have to spout nonsense here if I already know the answer. As you have said... "There's no way you'll leave a beautiful girl behind. But, I kinda question your taste in beauty as we speak right now. Why Maikaze of all Kagerous? Hiro: (whispers to Sazanami) Say, I like Blond girls. And she is a blond girl. She must stay. But honestly, She dances alone all the time. That why Not only she needs my little guidance, but also everyone's help in making fears close to gone. She is a swan disguised as a duck. She needs to let go of her fears. I am helping her in that in the most sensless way possible. Sazanami: Master, What a strange notion you had. It felt that your explanation was forced. So I'll let this one sentence pass. So, You like blond girls? I can make my hair blond too if I want too. Hiro: Stop it. It will ruin yourself. Asides, I like you just the way you are. Sazanami: really? or are you playing tricks on me? Hiro: If I am plaing tricks on you, what will I do to this yound defenseless Destroyer like you here? Sazanami: (realizes and blushes) Pervert... Hiro: See, If I was playing tricks on you, why would I say these things? I'll just grab you and attack you for all I want. But, I as your knight. I will not do the things that will made you hate me. Sazanami: Stupid. Master, how about saying those things while we are alone. a lot of people are listening right now. Hiro: Oh! Tons of people are gathering outside the office. Uzuki: Uuu. Such great line... Yayoi and I will cry if we ever heard these words said to us. Yayoi: I don't mind... a bit. Choukai: I feel at ease to hear that... Admiral, I didn't mean to peek at all. Musashi: Admiral, I must say. My thoughts about this display of yours can change the run of those who will try to win your heart. Admiral, If you are serious seize this chance. Samidare: Admiral, I know I am not in the position to say this, but Goodluck on you two. Sazanami-chan, I have your blessing. Sazanami: Samidare, I won't try to win without letting you fight this battle too. Hiro: first of all, why are you all here? Samidare: I'm here to get the books. Uzuki '''& '''Yayoi: We are here to play with you! Choukai: ... Musashi: I am here to ask a question regarding the fleet's preparedness. Hiro: I see. By the way Choukai, why are you here again? Choukai: It's nothing... I better go. Hiro: Hmm, weird. Say, I felt that there are a lot outside. Since Yayoi and Uzuki are here. The Admiral goes out of the office. Ryuujou: Everyone... He is coming out. Let's scram! Others: Okay! Hiro: you know, even if I didn't know who you are all... I can differentiate who is who by the way your aura is registered. Say, RJ... Why are you here to? Ryuujou: I was curious to see Arare-san here a while ago, so I took a peek... Hiro: Arare? I thought she is doesn't want noisy places... Arare: I am curious too... asides, I have a report. Hiro: Hmm... Okay. By the way, why are you listening. I know you don't much like the crowd. Arare: Well, I just happened to pass here. I listened a bit, but I can't enter. then, a lot of them showed up as if they are watching some sort of a 2nd rate drama. Hiro: Oh. Sorry about that. All of you here. Return to work. Others: Okay~ Hiro: Arare, Report to me on what did you saw today. Arare: Okay. And peace returns to the office. At the very least. - end Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature